This invention relates to paperboard trays and more particularly to blanks for forming a tray having one or more point-of-use flip-up partitions.
Compartmentalized trays, while are desirable for many uses, particularly for instance, in the food packaging and service industries, have never achieved their potential for one or more of the following reasons. Compartmentalized trays have typically been formed from two separately produced blanks and/or could not be set up on conventional tray forming equipment. Furthermore, trays with erected partitions cannot be nested for shipping. Accordingly, there has been a need for a paperboard tray with point-of-use flip-up partitions which can be inexpensively produced from a unitary blank that can be glued on just one surface and set up on conventional tray forming equipment.